The Verdanturf Contest
by PowerGirlRainbowRebecca
Summary: Waltz, a Ralts that is the Pokemon of a trainer known as Rose, is entered in a contest in, you guessed it, Verdanturf Town! She and Rose enter the contest, simply hoping for a win, though they become even more wanting to win after they meet over-confident trainer Damian and his Poliwhirl. Will Waltz and Rose win, or will they meet their first contest with defeat?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokémon; otherwise I would have this turned into a movie or something. I can't believe I've left Waltz alone for so long now!**

* * *

Ralts P.O.V.

"Okay Ralts, use Double Team, and make the other… err… 'You's'? The other you's in a circle, and then use Teleport and try to bring the other you's too, only, like, drop them in the air as you're heading up, then use Confusion to destroy them, and then turn it in to the teleport-y dance-like thing we practiced." Rose _tried_ explaining, pausing before adding, "I could have explained that better."

You know it's a good thing I can sense emotions and can, part way, read Rose's mind, otherwise I would have just about no idea what Rose was saying.

Right now Rose is _attempting_ to explain what she wants me to do during the, what she calls, 'Appeal Round' in the contest, I think I have the basic idea, but Rose keeps trying to explain. I've chosen to let her keep trying for a while; at least she keeps getting it clearer each time.

"-Uggh! You get the idea, right?" Rose finally asks and I quickly nod in reply so she won't keep trying to explain, "Good, just try it." she finally says.

I relax myself before trying to use Double Team, though I've learned that I am not very good at it.

"Ral-Ral-Ralts!" I cry in frustration, I just can't get it right!

"It's okay Ralts," Rose says soothingly, "we'll get it the next time." We then spend the next two hours practicing for the Appeal round.

___0_

Ralts' P.O.V.

I use Growl as I come out of the red and white sphere, like Rose wanted, and the crowd goes wild at my, _**GAG**_, cuteness.

"Ralts, use Double Team, like we practiced!" I try using the move, it almost doesn't work, after all, we only got a few hours of training before, and I didn't master it one-hundred percent.

Soon there are nine other me, and then I already know what to do before Rose even tells me, "Use Teleport, remember what we practiced!" I quickly retort with an "Of course I remember!" that she won't understand, while using the Teleport, getting that cool feeling again.

I quickly see that the other me's also use Teleport, and that I am at the around the middle of them, I use a combo of Teleport and Confusion as I 'dance in the air'; a small burst of sparkles appearing with each me that disappears.

As soon as they are all gone I keep teleporting for a little longer, but soon land, only for Rose to order me to use the dreaded 'Growl of Cuteness'.

"Ralts use your cutest Growl!" Rose almost screams over the roar of the crowd, I roll my eyes under my green hair, but comply.

"Ral-Ralts!" I growl, knowing that if Zillie sees me that I will never hear the end of it.

_~0~_

Traver's P.O.V.

March pulls me, Zillie, and Oddium into our seats just as Rose gets on the stage, I watch as Waltz is called out of her Pokéball, doing that growl that she hates _ever_ so much.

She uses her Double Team attack, struggling at first, but that look of determination on her face appears and there are suddenly ten Waltz's on the stage.

Everyone tries to tell them apart when she Teleports into the air, the other ralts' also teleporting, and everyone is still trying to tell them apart.

Is it weird that I can tell her apart immediately?

Soon she's teleporting, whilst making the green sparkles from the copies, and that I can tell she hate every moment of it.

I watch her 'fly' a bit longer, before Rose tells her to use, again, the dreaded 'Cuteness Growl'.

I look over at Oddium and Zillie, and I can quickly tell that Zillie badly wants to make a burn at the 'Growl of Cuteness' but he thinks that if he does then Oddium will tell him off a little, that's just like the grass-type.

Yeah... I'm good at reading Pokémon.

___0_

Ralts' P.O.V.

"Oh my gosh, Ralts! We made it to the final four, this is so exciting!" Rose squeals, almost making my ears burst.

I groan and wait for the current battle to end, apparently falling asleep, soon I find Rose waking me up.

"Come on sleepy head," Rose called, giggling; "we have a battle to win!" I yawn a little, but I still wake up.

"Wow, you can't even keep your Pokémon awake long enough to lose." Some human boy with dark midnight blue hair said to Rose, before she got miffed.

"What was that supposed to mean?" I zone them out and look at the poliwhirl next to him, only to find him, doing what I believe to be a smirk (It's hard to tell with them), right at me.

"What are you staring at?" I ask, annoyed.

"Oh, nothing," He said, "just a little ralts who is too _**undomesticated**_ to win." he commented, with a turn of his head.

I almost burst out in laughter, at the thought of me being 'undomesticated, at him before he continues, "And not to mention uses tacky things such as sparkles and monster-like growls." He exclaimed, as I flush in anger at this jab.

"Come on Ralts!" Rose suddenly says, pulling me by the arm, with an angry flame in her eyes, "We have a battle to win!"

"Good luck," the blue haired boy calls, with a slight laugh in his voice, as he walks to the other door, "you'll need it." he adds as an afterthought, me reading his emotions, being able to tell that he really thinks he's going to win, and that they're our, Rose and mine's, opponents.

"See ya Beasty!" Poliwhirl, rudely, says, making my determination going up as Rose and I reach the door leading to the stage.

"Ralts." Rose say, with the fire in her eyes the same as mine. "We are going to show them whose better, you with me?" she says, not needing my horns to tell that we're both thinking the same thing.

Those boys are going _**down**_.

___0_

Zillie's P.O.V.

I watch as Waltz' trainer, Katrina I think, I never really paid attention, go to their side of the field, a fire in her eyes that reminds me of when someone calls Waltz a weakling.

"On this side," The 'MC', as March called her, cried, "we have Katrina Roselia Petals, from LaRousse City!" She said, part of the crowd cheering for her, as she waved her arm in Walt's trainer's direction, her, the trainer, looking over-confident.

"And on the other side we have Damian Diamond from the Sinnoh region!" The MC said, over the super loud sound of almost every girl here, aside from a few, screaming at the top of their lungs, I blink in slight confusion, I never really understood humans.

I look over at Oddium, who was sitting in March's lap, Traver on the other side of them, and see March apparently nervous, I'm guessing that since she's holding Oddium a bit too tight.

"Go Ralts; show them what you're made of!" Waltz' trainer called as she threw the ball, erm, Pokéball that Waltz was in, allowing her to come out, in a light of white.

The battle was just about to start as that Dami-something, sent out a Poliwhirl.

* * *

**I'm gonna have this as a multi-part thing, only two or three chapters though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm gonna be spontaneous and give a Rose and March P.O.V.'s.**

* * *

Rose's P.O.V.

"Go Ralts; show them what you're made of!" I cry as I send out Ralts, who looks almost the opposite of what I feel, she looks CCC, Cool, Calm, and Collected (Though also furious at the same time, almost frightening), while I feel angry, nervous, and on fire.

"Poliwhirl, it's time for us to win." The boy, I never got his name and wasn't listening when he was announced, states, as he tosses his Pokéball. I'm so nervous that I almost don't react when it starts.

"Aaaand begin!" The MC yelled, as we both started the battle.

"Poliwhirl, use Bubble!" He calls, Poliwhirl's fists turning a shining blue color, before releasing the clear white bubbles at Ralts.

"Ralts, Teleport! Then use Confusion on Poliwhirl!" I say, as Ralts teleports, just as attack was about to hit her, the bubbles hitting the ground, popping.

As soon as I see Ralts again, a few feet away, her eyes glow red and she's outlined by a blue glow, Poliwhirl glowing the same blue.

"Ral ralts ralt!" Ralts says (Is she angry, 'cause she looks angry…), as Poliwhirl starts wobbling around, tripping, parts of the crowd laughing.

I giggle as the boy frowns and calls out something.

"Poliwhirl, snap out of it and use Watergun!" he says, Poliwhirl blinking and turning towards ralts, a spiral of water coming from the swirl on his stomach.

"Ralts!" Ralts yells, as she gets hit by the water gun, soaking her (having been distracted by silently giggling at the other pokémon, not that Rose knew).

"Ralts use confu-" I start, that boy's Pokémon hitting Ralts before I can say anything. "Raal!" ralts squeals in pain before she's knocked out by the water.

I lost.

"And I'm gonna win next time." I mutter to myself, as I return Ralts to her ball, my green bangs covering my sight, as I head toward the room I need to wait in to watch the final battles.

* * *

March P.O.V.

"Oh no…" I say, as I watch Katrina head towards me after the contest. Damian won; his Poliwhirl against a Ponyta was easy.

"Rose?" I ask her, as we start towards the pokémon center, hoping that she didn't take the loss too bad.

"Yeah?" She didn't even turn towards me.

"You okay?" I ask her, Rose suddenly stopping.

She turned to me with an angry look- not at me, at Damian- and a balled up fist. "That boy is not going to beat me again, nope, never! He's just annoying, but it doesn't matter! I'll never see him again, and even if I do, I don't know his name, so it doesn't matter that he beat me! Besides, mom lost her first contest, I think, so I'll be fine, I'm on the same track as her, I just need to go with the flow an- I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST! Wahhh!" She rants, bursting out in tear, just a few shops down from an ice-cream place I notice, about to get her to stop crying all over my top. It's one of my favorites.

"Rose, there's an ice-cream place-" She pulls me way before I even finish.

She'll be okay, now if only she would have listen when I told her his name after I brought the ice-cream.

* * *

**Okay, probably not my best, one day I'll come back and say 'wow, this is bad, I'll fix it', but for now I'll leave it at this. (Though I might come back in a few months and add a third chapter.**

**Oh, and for anyone reading, I'm thinking about making a fic about Rose and March, starting the day they get their first Pokémon (Explaining why they only had their Treecko), up until I end their journey (Which will probably be never if I keep writing it). But I'm not sure, so I'm putting a poll up on my profile, please vote. I'm not taking it down until it has, at least, three votes.**


End file.
